


Youth Springs Eternal

by Arrbeard



Series: The Silver Haired Maiden [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Mother and Son, Teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrbeard/pseuds/Arrbeard
Summary: A bathing beauty is peeped on by her beloved son.





	Youth Springs Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This is Co-Authored by B.Locks. For some reason it wouldn't allow me to name him as a co-author.

Sam was walking around, idly, allowing his mind to wander. “This is all so strange…” He mumbled to himself as the birds chirped in the treetops above. Tommy-Joe, Sam’s best friend, was off with his family, selling goods in town, so he had nobody to play with. Eventually he found a mossy tree and sat down between its’ roots which gave Sam a lovely view of the river, and its’ bank. 

“...So that’s my Pa, huh...” He sighed, thinking back on his talk with Kallder a few days ago. “...He’s so old - so much older than Mama is. What could she ever see in him?” Samuel didn’t really understand why he was feeling this way - or exactly what he was feeling, for that matter - but a jealous anger had started to sink into the pit of boy’s stomach. He pouted as his fist clenched shut snapping the twig he had been playing with. “This just ain’t right--”

An audible splash cut him off from his thoughts, causing Samuel to look up. He could hear it coming from a little ways downstream. Quickly setting his frustrations with life aside for curiosity’s sake, he got up; and calmly made his way towards the sound. As Sam drew closer he happened upon a set of clothes tucked neatly beside a tree. “Wha-? These look like--” He started to say to himself before the splashing caused him to look up. There she was his, Mother - in all her glory - the sun dancing off the water and her pale skin alike. She was bathing in the river; little Sam’s face flushed to a deep scarlet. 

Quickly he crouched down to duck out of sight. Hesitantly, and stealthily, Sam peeked through the bushes before him. “...Mama...” He muttered to himself as he watched her. Beautiful, and breathtakingly bare features called out to him. The poor boy couldn’t take his eyes away from her. She was… Captivating, to say the least.

After the day she had, Canie needed this, and sure in hell didn’t feel like hauling water back to the house. She had tripled checked that she was alone before stripping herself down, and wading in ‘till the water kissed at the underside of her breasts. She then submerged herself, and as she resurfaced it was if time slowed for Sam; Canie’s hair flipped back just as her pale skin broke the surface of the water. Her hands moved the hair from her face before bringing water over it, then they rubbed at the back of her neck, and breasts. Deciding they need not linger there, Canie’s hands disappeared under the water.

Sam gulped roughly as her hands roamed her body. His face twisted a bit as a new sensation took hold of him. His chest grew heavy, his neck and ears grew hot, and the front of his trousers were becoming exceedingly tighter by the second as he watched his Mother. Whatever her hands were doing were causing Canie’s mouth to fall agape. Her shoulders were shivering and shifting. Her eyes were closed. 

Sam’s head tilted to one side while he stared on. “...M-mama…?” He whispered silently to himself. What was she doing? And why… Why did it make his trousers that much tighter? He couldn’t resist it any more, and cautiously, he unfastened the front of his pants to expose his youthful erection. He looked away only long enough to free himself before looking back - completely fixated. Taking himself into his right hand, he slowly, and nervously began to pump his shaft. Utterly awe struck at the situation. 

There was no small amount of anticipation to be found in the water and the woods; as if it was all holding its’ breath. This serenity was broken when sounds started to come from Canie. Soft moans, and gasps erupted from her, the water around her started to shift rapidly, and shoulders were twisting. Suddenly her left hand broke free of the water to find her mouth. Canie’s lips and her tongue met them hungrily as she whimpered needfully. Sam’s eyes were wide as her movement picked up. His own hand did its’ very best to keep pace with his mother. Sam did everything in his power to stifle his breath, not that she’d be able to hear it. He could feel his muscles trembling in his thigh as his hand became coated in the thin, slick pre-cum. “Mama..” he whispered again to himself. Oh how he wanted to reach out, and touch her. He blinked. Looking away for the briefest of moments, Sam reached with his free hand for the pile of clothes his mother had left by the tree. Hastily he rifled till he found her panties. Though Sam couldn’t possibly explain why he wanted them, he just had a mighty need for them. Slowly he brought them to his nose and inhaled her scent as his eyes watched his mother. Perhaps it was a the musky scent, or her sweet perfume; Samuel was enthralled. His hand pumped his cock faster and faster. He wouldn’t dare look away; he couldn’t.

Canie moaned loudly as her eyes rolled up into her head. Growing closer by the second her whole body was quivering. “Yeeessss…” She hissed out. “Ohh fuccckkk.. Yesss.. Fuck me. Harderrr fuckme..” She whimpered, “Pleaseee I need your fat cock..” She whined then cried out as she started to orgasm. “YESSS…!!!” Amidst the throes of her ecstasy, all sense of discretion seemed to elude her - here in this most assuredly private moment - she found herself free from the shackles of modesty; and completely able to give herself over to the sensation which washed over her body.

Samuel continued to inhale her sweet, musky scent directly from the crotch of her panties. ‘Who are you thinking about Mama?’ He wondered. He growled in anger at the very idea of her thinking of someone while she did this. Which in turn, made him harder. Gasping he muttered low to himself, “Mama… Mama… I could help you - if you’d let me…” He couldn’t take it anymore. Quickly, he wrapped her panties around his cock, leaned forward, and strained to keep watching her. “L-let me be the one Mama... let me…!” Did she hear him? No? Yes? -No... He certainly didn’t shout it. He had reached his brink; his cock started to pulsate in his hands - releasing stream after stream of his piping hot seed. He could only imagine it was her beneath him at that moment. 

His spunk exploded out with such force, it strained through the fabric of her underwear before dripping onto the bush, and the ground alike. His mouth was hanging open, and he was suddenly coated in a layer of sweat. All he could do was pant out a rough, ragged breath as his body shuddered from the sheer thrill of what just took place. Canie, meanwhile, waded in the water for a bit as the sensation of her own thrill faded. She dipped herself low in the water briefly before heading towards the shore where she had stowed her things.

Still breathing heavy Sam had started to close his eyes when he heard the water shifting. His eyes snapped back open, and seeing that she had started to move Sam knew he had to make an instant decision. He could leave the coated garment there, and she’d know someone watched her. Even if he took them she would see the bush, smattered in his essence. Canie was a smart woman; she’d know either way. It was a rather bad situation all around.

Figuring it was best to just leave the evidence behind, since he could very well get caught holding the item in question later - Sam dropped her panties back onto the pile, and turned to scurry away whilst buttoning up his britches. Fortunately for Samuel, he was quick and knew the forest well. Unfortunately though, as he ran, he couldn’t shake wanting to see more. Somewhere deep down stewing was a new addiction. A new habit had just been formed.

Canie was humming to herself as she reached her things; which of course were messed with. Canie frowned. Her employer, Homer Stonefield, had been know to come and watch her in the river every now and again, but he had never, ever, touched her things. And what was this?? She picked up her underwear frowning. “By the Light, Homer, Really? REALLY?!?!” She let out a long sigh, and began to dig a little hole under the bush that housed her clothing. Throwing her underwear into it she filled it in, and proceeded to dress herself.  
Canie was rather upset. She didn’t own many things, and fabrics were expensive. She was going to have words with Mister Stonefield once she got back to the farm. Looking into the sky, Canie noted where the sun was stationed. “Should be in the barn...” Canie muttered, setting herself to purpose and beginning the trek home.


End file.
